Darren Ramsay
Darren Ramsay is a housemate from Big Brother 1. Profile Darren was a 23-year-old who lived in Catford, London. Darren has three brothers and one sister. He also has three children of his own by ex-girlfriend Tammy. His daughters are Shanice (5), Nuviea (4), and Zahnae who celebrated her birthday while he was in the House. Although they are no longer going out together, Darren and Tammy continue to live together with their children. He was educated at Deptford Green School and Lewisham College where he achieved a BTEC in Business and Finance. His previous jobs include Meeter and Greeter at the Millennium Dome, delivery driver, a sales assistant at clothes shop GAP and a chef. His dream job however would be presenting MTV Europe or Children's television. None of Darren's family, except Tammy, knew he applied for Big Brother and it came as a complete surprise to them. He likes cheese and bread, working out, dancing and pets and dislikes getting up in the morning, shaving, London transport and rock music like "Smashing Pumpkins". Physical appearance is important to Darren and he has a phobia of mice and chickens. Darren's favourite music genres are R&B, soul, pop, house/garage and reggae and his favourite songs are The Beach by All Saints, Flowers by Sweet Female Attitude, Thong Song by Cisco, Willennium by Will Smith and Always by Jon Bon Jovi. "My friends have advised me to do this so they can laugh at me for once." Darren said of his reasons for auditioning for Big Brother. "My friends all say I'm a flirt, a ladies man and that I'm a big over-grown girl 'cause I change my hairstyles frequently and carry a backpack wherever I go." Darren says his good traits are good listener, good cook and describes himself as an 'agony uncle'. Big Brother 1 Darren was nominated against Anna, Craig and Tom on Day 39 in the House, receiving three nomination votes from his fellow housemates. He survived the eviction, however, only surviving by 1% of the public vote to evict. On Day 46, Darren was slated to be nominated for eviction alongside Claire, Craig and Melanie. A problem with the voting, however, led to each housemate being allowed to redo their nominations. When Darren changed his nominations, only Claire and Craig were nominated that week, meaning Darren was safe from eviction. He was nominated again on Day 53 against Craig and Melanie, receiving three votes that week. He survived the eviction, however, only receiving 18% of the public vote to evict. Darren finished the series in third place with 13% of the public vote, and left the House on Day 64. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Darren had a quiet year after leaving the House, he presented Good Food Live on UK Food hoping to launch a career in TV. He has had various TV appearances. He trained as an flight attendant for TV show 'Airline' where he was asked to leave. He also appeared on The Weakest Link on a Reality TV special version of the show. He was due to go on a Christian charity mission to Jamaica but pulled out as he was feeling unwell. Gallery Darren1.jpg|Darren enters the Big Brother 1 House Darren3.jpg|Darren talking to Big Brother in the Big Brother 1 Diary Room Darren2.jpg|Darren leaves the Big Brother 1 House Trivia *Darren was the first ever male to enter the Big Brother House. *At the age of 23, Darren was the youngest Big Brother 1 housemate. *Out of the twelve nominations Tom McDermott received, during his stay in the Big Brother 1 House, Darren was the only male housemate to have nominated him. *Darren survived an eviction by the closest percentage margin in Big Brother 1; he received just 1% less of the public vote over Tom. *Thus far, Darren is the only ever housemate to change their nominations after a week's nominations were re-done due to a technical problem. **Due to Darren changing his nominations, he saved himself and Melanie Hill from facing eviction that week. *After receiving 17 nominations, Darren received the second highest number of nominations than any other Big Brother 1 housemate; Craig Phillips received the most, with 19. **Darren and Craig were the only Big Brother 1 housemates to receive at least one nomination every single week of the series. *Darren was the first ever housemate to be evicted first during a Big Brother Final after receiving the fewest votes to win the series. *Darren was the last male housemate to be evicted from the Big Brother 1 House. *In 2010, Darren re-entered the House as part of a task to find Nick Bateman's hidden notes revealing those nominated that week in Ultimate Big Brother. **Darren was one of the four former Big Brother 1 housemates that entered the Ultimate Big Brother House in order to take part in a task. ***Darren was the first former male Big Brother 1 housemate to appear in Ultimate Big Brother in order to take part in a task. ***Darren and Craig were the only two former female Big Brother 1 housemates that entered the Ultimate Big Brother House in order to take part in a task. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 1 Housemate Category:Finalist